simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims Bustin' Out (console)
|gênero = Simulação |modos = Um jogador a dois jogadores |plataformas = PlayStation 2 XBOX Nintendo GameCube N-Gage Game Boy Advance |controle = Joystick |classificaçãopegi = 7 |classificaçãoesrb = T |consolemotor = The Sims |série = [[The Sims (série)|Série The Sims]] |vizinhança = SimValley |patch = |códigos = Sim |opiniões = Sim }} The Sims Bustin' Out é o segundo jogo da série The Sims para consoles. Ele foi lançado para o Playstation 2, Xbox, Nintendo Game Cube, Game Boy Advance e N-Gage no segundo semestre de 2003. Como o título sugere, os Sims podem sair da casa para visitar outros lugares como, por exemplo, Shiny Things Labs ou a Casa Caliente. Há dois modos para jogar o jogo. O modo Bust Out tem gameplay baseado em missões, e o Freeplay mode (Modo Livre) com o gameplay livre assim como ''The Sims'' para PC. Na versão para PlayStation 2, o jogador tinha a possibilidade de jogar online, mas a EA parou de sustentá-lo desde 15 de agosto de 2004, e foi desativado em 2007 devido a inatividade. Jogabilidade Malcolm Landgraab está atormentando sua vizinhança, roubando itens em troca de aluguéis em atraso, ou por simples desafetos. O objetivo do jogador é completar cada nível de carreira, e também ir cumprindo as missões de cada casa em que fica enquanto avança em certos níveis do emprego, assim desbloqueando vários itens para compra, comprando novamente as posses de todos e tornando-se rico o suficiente para expulsar Malcolm de sua mansão e possuir muitos Simoleons. Há vários locais que os Sims podem visitar durante todo o curso do jogo. Com o controle dos Sims, novas áreas se tornam acessíveis. Ambientação e Personagens Lotes *Mom's House *Dudley's Trailer *Mimi's Place *Mansão Caixão *Studio 8 *Toane's Gym *Casa Caliente *Club Rubb *Shiny Things Labs *The Octagon *Pixel Acres *Tinsel Bluffs *Malcolm's Mansion Personagens *Mom Landgraab *Malcolm Landgraab *Mimi Landgraab *Dudley Landgraab *Mortimer Goth *Bella Goth *Artie Fischl *Charity Grant *Max Toane *Goldie Toane *Bing Bling *Mona Lott *Randy Hart *Paisley Rainbow *Vaughn Braun *Makino Nada *Humphrey Hawks *Fanny Adore *General Payne *Maxine Powers *Chase Skurtz *Ying Yangst Recepção The Sims Bustin' Out foi bem recebido pela crítica em ambas as versões para PlayStation 2 e XBOX. Para a versão em PlayStation 2, o site GameRankings deu uma nota 83,44% baseado em 36 análises e o site Metacritic, por sua vez. Para a versão em Xbox, o site deu uma nota 79,42% baseado em 44 análises. O site Metacritic deu uma nota 81 de 100 para ambas versões do jogo. O site Gamespot deu nota 8,3 para ambas as versões do jogo. Andrew Park, que escreveu as análises para ambos os jogos, destaca o recurso "Online Weekend" na versão para PlayStation 2 e afirma que seu visual é igual ao da versão para GameCube, e que este primeiro suporta áudio Dolby Digital. Park destaca que a versão para Xbox possui um "visual melhor, mais limpo e mais claro" e suporta uma resolução de 720p. Mary Jane Irwin, que escreveu uma análise do jogo para o site IGN, afirma que o jogo "é como um pacote de expansão para The Sims", que embora adicione algumas novidades como novas carreiras, objetivos, itens e outros, "não adiciona muito destacável". O site IGN deu nota 8 de 10 para ambas as versões. Vídeos The Sims Busting Out Official Trailer|Trailer oficial. The Sims Bustin' Out Intro and All Career Endings - PlayStation 2|Trailer e vídeo especial de encerramento de The Sims Bustin' Out. Curiosidades *Este, The Sims 3 e The Sims 4 são os únicos jogos da série The Sims em que os Sims podem sair de uma piscina sem usar uma escada. *Em The Sims 2, The Sims Bustin' Out é um videogame comprável para os Sims jogarem. *Este é o único jogo para PlayStation 2 e Nintendo GameCube que requere uma conexão constante com o cartão de memória para jogar. Se este for retirado ainda que por pouco tempo, o jogo pausa e requere o cartão novamente para jogar. Jogar no modo 2 jogadores irá requerer um cartão de memória para cada jogador. *Este game foi o primeiro da série a não ter um equivalente para PC. Os outros são The Urbz: Sims in the City e The Sims 2 Apartment Pets. *O suporte para multiplayer foi feito de forma diferente do que em qualquer outro jogo da série. Normalmente, o jogador iria simplesmente aparecer e jogar com os outros. Entretanto, em Bustin' Out, o segundo jogador chegaria num ônibus do seu memory card. Um grande baú aparece do lado de fora contendo todo o dinheiro do jogo de onde o jogador 2 veio. O jogador 1 pode doar o dinheiro, e quando salvar o jogo, o mesmo é salvo em ambos os memory cards. *Os Frutti e os Tutti podem ser uma referência à música Tutti frutti, de Little Richard. Referências Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos The Sims Consoles